


Healing Wounds

by SnarkyStark91



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Hurt Harry Hook, Past Child Abuse, Protective Harry Hook, Protective Uma (Disney), Ursula is a terrible mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyStark91/pseuds/SnarkyStark91
Summary: Harry Hook gets injured, Uma helps heal him (One Shot Prompt)





	Healing Wounds

Harry Hook was always reckless, always willing to get himself into danger in sake of protecting Uma, Of course he knew that Uma didn’t need to be protected, she could handle herself fine with a sword, but Harry was her first mate, his role was to protect and asses to his captain at all costs, he had made a vow that he would never let anything bad happen to her. He would rather die than see that. 

He had tried to hide his injuries, though nothing could surpass Uma, she was always an observer. He adored that about her. He winced slightly as Uma pressed against the wound with a wet rag that she had managed to snag from the kitchen of her mother’s shoppe before she had gotten caught. 

The two of them had been sitting in silence for a while now, part of him wanted Uma to shout at him, scold him for getting stabbed, but of course Uma spoke whenever she felt like. 

“Captain..” Harry murmured, he didn’t want to startle her but he couldn’t sit in silence, it was killing him. Uma pursed her lips when Harry had spoken to her, she shifted slightly on her bed of her cabin. Brown eyes met blue, the pressure of the rag pressing against the wound to stop the bleeding. 

“Uma..I’m sorry I didn’t listen to ye lass..but I couldn’t let her hurt ye..” He whispered as he reached out to brush the turquoise braids that he loved so much. Frowning when Uma had pulled away from his attempt to touch her, he saw the scowl form on her lips. 

“I didn’t ask for you to protect me from my mother Harry, I’m perfectly capable of doing such on my own, I never wanted you to..”Uma let out a breath, her eyes now focusing on the rag that was pressed against her first mate’s stomach. 

“Harry, when I give an order, I expect you to follow it. I’m your captain.” Harry gritted his teeth, he wanted so badly to decline that, that he didn’t care if she gave an order, if it was her life or his life, he would gladly give his life to protect hers, that’s what a first mate does, she was his best friend, his anchor, he wouldn’t know what to do without her. 

“I don’t care about ye orders Uma. If ye are in trouble, I will help you!, I’m ye first mate. And that is what a first mate is supposed to do for their captain, I won’t ever let her lay another hand on ye Uma.”Harry didn’t hesitate this time to reach out to cup her chin to force her to look into his eyes. 

Uma felt butterflies at the pit of her stomach when their eyes locked, the way he looked at her with determination, the will to do anything for her, part of her believed that Harry wouldn’t even be able to breath without her around. 

The sea witch swallowed as she tried to look away from him, but she knew that she couldn’t. She always managed to drown herself into his eyes whenever they looked at each other. 

“Fine..just..just stop moving, your wound need to heal.” She murmured softly as she kept her hand pressed against his stomach. Harry was her only weakness in this world, No one could ever take that away from her, not even her own mother.


End file.
